Childrens' Olympics
by osa-chan
Summary: After fighting about which country is most creative, the Countries decide to hold a childrens' Olympics, to see which country has the most creative young people. I suck at summarizing.  Rated T for mild swearing.


**Osa-chan:** Hey you guys! I know I'm not done with my others stories yet, (if you have read them) but I got an awesome idea and I had yo write it down!

**France:** This will be an interesting story.

**England:** Shut up, Frog.

**Osa-chan:** ON TO THE STORY NOW

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia, if I did America and England would have been a couple a LOOOOONG time ago.

**The Children's Olympics**

It was a great day for a world meeting. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The kids were playing. The day was perfect, but that wouldn't stop the countries from fighting and bickering like they always do.

**In the meeting **

"It's an idiotic idea! Were do you suppose to get the money for such a thing, America?" England yelled. America had proposed an idea for a giant super robot to pick up trash and prevent littering in the world. How they got to the topic of trash, we will never know.

"You're so stingy!" America whined.

"It's best if you just ignore what ever these two say" France said in an elegant manner. Next thing you know, America, England, and France were yelling their throats out, but they weren't the only ones fighting.

"I found you! I'll get you America!" Cuba yelled.

"N-no . . . I'm Canada" The meek and shy Canada said.

"Stop trying to weasel out of trouble, you're not fooling me!" Cuba yelled.

"Maple!" Canada squeaked.

In another corner, Russia was scaring the heck out of Lithuania. Poland was next to Lithuania, asking him bothersome and useless questions. Ukraine and Belarus were behind Russia, watching him be a scary Russian. Greece was sleeping and Turkey was drawing on his face. Japan was giving glares at China for stealing another one of his game ideas. China was just offering some Chinese tasty treats. Italy was whining, because Romano hit him. And Germany was getting a migraine from Austria's . . . Austria-ness.

3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

"THAT'S ENOUGH! IF WE CAN'T GET THIS MEETING GOING WITH JUST BEING IN THE SAME ROOM THEN I'M LEAVING!" Germany yelled, sick of all the fighting.

"Eh? Germany! Stay please!" Italy said tugging on his arm.

"Hey! What have you done with my brother, you potato bastard?" Romano yelled.

"Calm down Romano nothing will happen if you yell" Spain said while pulling on Romano's curl.

"CHIGI!" he yelled while punching Spain away. England got up and started walking towards the door.

"He's right, I can't work with all of you anyway." England said.

"What are you implying? That you're better than us?" France said, obviously annoyed.

"Of course I'm better. You guys don't come up with any ideas for anything, and when you do, they end up being a bunch bull shit." England said.

"You're being a Hypocrite, and you aren't the best . . . I am." France said, making a fancy pose.

"Yeah right! Neither of you have a creative bone in you're body! That means I'm the greatest!" America said Triumphantly.

"I have plenty creativity! And I at least the idea make ideas that could actually work, unlike your fictional plans." England shouted back.

"Comes from the one who believes in pixies." France mumbled.

"Say that again and I'll beat you up, Frog!" England threatened.

"To be honest, the most creative one here is Austria." Hungary said. It was true, but no one really wanted to admit that.

"What about me and big brother Romano?" Italy said asked, considering there was a time of Renaissance. And pretty soon, all the countries began to fight loader, which woke up Greece.

"If you really want to find out, why don't we hold a creativity Olympics?" Greece said, wanting to go back to sleep. It was a surprise that anyone could hear him with all of their fighting.

"That would be useless. We fight about normal Sports Olympics already. And the creativity comes from the people of the country anyway, So us countries competing would prove nothing." Hungary said.

"Since the creativity comes from the young ones of your country, lets have a Children Olympics!" Italy yelled.

Everyone froze. Did Italy just think up something smart?

"I think that might work. So next week we will gather in one area for a children's Olympics in Greece, since he suggested an Olympics int he first place. We will bring one child to be the participant. The Age Limit will be 10 to 18 and gender does not matter for this Olympics. How does that sound?" Hungary said. The countries looked at each other, nodded, and left. They had to get back home to find the children that would be participating.

**End**

**Osa-chan:** It's not very long, but it think it was okay. It isn't my best work, but It'll get better soon.

**France:** I can't wait to beat England.

**England:** _I'll_ be the one beating _you_, Frog.

**Japan:** Review please, and thank you for reading.


End file.
